Bleach Drabbles
by Aquari Lynnel
Summary: All my Bleach drabbles will be posted to this. Their ratings will vary from K-T. Various pairings inside. Each drabble will have it's specific details available below the title so if you don't like a certain ship or BL you can skip over it.


~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Strip Poker**

_Rating_: T  
_Pairings_: None  
_Genre_: Humor

* * *

"Come on Ichigo, take it off," Rukia teased him, her smile deviously bright.

"Yeah yeah," the orange haired shinigami daikou groused as he slipped out of his shirt.

A quick glance around the room informed him that the other men in their strip poker game weren't fairing much better either. Renji was down to just his underwear, Ishida at least had his pants on still, and Chad was down to his boxers and socks. As he collected the cards in order to deal the out, Ichigo glared lightly at Rukia and Inoue. The girls still had most of their clothes on. Inoue without her uniform jacket or socks on and Rukia was only missing a single sock.

The teen couldn't understand how the girls had managed to best them so easily in poker. He and Chad had the best poker faces around. Reading Inoue's cards were difficult though since she wore the same goofy grin she always did. Rukia was probably cheating and using some kind of kido.

Well whatever. As long as he didn't lose any more hands, he'd be absolutely fine.

A half hour later found the men all down to just their underwear. Ichigo was lucky to have not lost anymore hands after his shirt, but he could feel his sanity starting to waver. Only Inoue lost her shirt; her overly large breasts barely confined to her bright purple bra. At least Rukia had lost her skirt as well.

Unfortunately, Ichigo had the most unlucky hand possible. He couldn't fold. They had agreed if anyone folded they would have to strip down completely naked. He just prayed one of the others had a far worse hand than he. As long as he didn't have the worst hand, he would get to keep his underwear on.

Fate had a funny way of making things work…

Rukia had a devious smirk on her face after everyone laid their cards on the table. "Take them off Ichigo," she teased.

Standing, he was prepared to do it, he was a man of his word after all. However after looking at all their faces, he just couldn't anymore. Hands still hooked into the waistband, he pleaded with the girls.

"Can't we just end it here? I think this is more than enough."

Inoue's smile widened just a bit at this. "Now Kurosaki-kun, that wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

This wasn't about pride. These perverted girls just wanted to see him naked. Dammit. Throwing everything to the wind, he made to jump over the short table and get the hell out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going Ichigo?" Renji teased him as he latched onto the oranget's boxers. "You bet your boxers, so you gotta give them up." His devilish grin was mildly disturbing.

"No way!" the teen shouted back, trying to pry the idiot off of him. "Let go you bastard!"

The pair wound up on the floor, wrestling back and forth for a few moments before Renji pulled back, victoriously wielding a pair of black and white checkerboard boxers. Ichigo moved to cover his now exposed manhood, but it was too late. The room's occupants had already seen. It was silent for a few moments before Inoue blushed darkly and Rukia began to snicker. That snicker quickly morphed into a full blown, gut-wrenching laugh.

"Screw you!" he shouted at the hysterical raven haired Shinigami.

"Wow Ichigo," she got out while controlling her laughter. "I guess your zanpakutou is compensating for you."

The oranget flushed lightly at this. They could be huge assholes apparently. Amber eyes shifted to glare darkly at the laughing red head next to him. Two could play this game. With a quick lunge, Ichigo pulled down the other's underwear; letting them sit around his ankles. His laughter didn't stop though, even as Ichigo snatched his boxers back and slipped them on.

"I've got no reason to hide," Renji chuckled. "Mine's worth bragging about."

Rukia's laughter stopped as the room seemed to collectively gain a disgusted look. When Ichigo managed to see why, he held back the laughter trying to come forth. Inoue covered her eyes, beyond done with the shenanigans going on in the room.

"I don't see how," Rukia chimed in, replying to Renji's comment. "You'd need a machete to even find it."

As the room exploded in laughter, it was the red head's turn to flush at the comment. He hurriedly pulled his underwear back on before grabbing his clothes and storming out of the room. Ichigo was just thankful he wasn't the only one getting laughed at in the end.

But he'd learned his lesson. Never play strip poker with girls. Ever.

* * *

(**A/N**: Just a short drabble I wrote for a daily writing challenge.)


End file.
